Drabbles from Beyond the Gate
by Fae Elric
Summary: Honest to goodness drabbles. [[Shounen ai, RoyEd]]
1. Rational

**A/N:** I have no idea where these came from. One of these is movie-based, and three of them are in first person. I guess it's just what happens when I listen to 'Gomenasai' by TATU too many times. I'm not sure how many of these I'll write… maybe until I get to ten?

**Disclaimer:** I'm only saying this once, so listen up— FMA is not mine.

_I would like to thank **Mint Pizza Queen** for being my beta._

**Rational**

I'm a trained alchemist. I'm supposed to look at things in a rational manner.

There's nothing rational about this, Edward. Nothing at all. I shouldn't feel the way I do towards you; it's not normal. Not expected. _This isn't supposed to happen. Not to us._

So why? Why do I feel like you're the only one? Why must you haunt me in my sleep? Why can't I think about anyone else? Why you?

I can't explain it any of it.

**I can't figure out why I want to hold you, touch you, kiss you, and it's driving me absolutely insane.**


	2. Move Forward

**A/N:** This one is inspired by the movie, just to give those of you who don't want anything to do with the movie until it comes out on DVD fair warning.

_I would like to thank **Mint Pizza Queen** for being my beta._

**Move Forward**

"Walk on your own. Move forward. You've a good, strong pair of legs; you should get up and use them." That's what I told Rose, but…

Damn it, I don't want to move forward. Not if it means that you won't be beside me, Roy. I know what I have to do now, but… I don't know if I want to. I know I have to destroy the Gate from the other side to make sure no one else gets through, but…

I don't know if I can.

Not if it means not having you to live with… and love.


	3. I'm Sorry

_I would like to thank **Mint Pizza Queen** for being my beta._

**I'm Sorry**

The only thing each of them knew was that there was a hollow space inside of them, but they didn't know what would fill it. They thought they knew what they wanted.

But they didn't know that what they needed was right in front of their very eyes.

And by the time they figured it out, the only thing to say was "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry… I know I let you down."

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize I loved you, Edward."

He smiled. "I am, too, Roy."


	4. Ghosts

**A/N:** One more sad one, folks. The next one won't be so bad, though.

_I would like to thank **Mint Pizza Queen** for being my beta._

**Ghosts**

There was one day that Hawkeye stopped at Hughes' house after work, and I told her that it was much scarier dealing with the living. "Give me a ghost to talk to any day," I had said.

I was wrong.

I didn't know how much I would miss you if anything ever happened and you never came back. Now I'm stuck here, a corporal doing nothing but freezing his ass off.

And it's here that I realize just how much of my life revolved around you. My work, my thoughts, my research…

Everything.

God, I miss you, Fullmetal—no, Edward.


	5. Innocence

**A/N: **Just a sweet little drabble. I got this image yesterday morning of a child grabbing the chin of an adult, forcing them to look at them, and that reminded me of Ed. So I wrote this during my history class.

**Innocence**

He had thought that innocence had abandoned Edward Elric. He knew of the horrors the boy had seen in his early years; Mustang assumed that this had forced him to become an adult faster than anyone he'd ever known.

And it had.

But he hadn't counted on the hesitation evident in the blonde's movements as he placed his hands on either side of Mustang's face. The man was surprised by the chasteness of the kiss, and yet... the innocence... the _purity_... made Edward even more endearing to him.

And Mustang knew that innocence still existed within him.


	6. Substitutions

**A/N:** Go alter!Roy. The man rocks my socks.

**Substitutions **

Same eyes, same hair, same mouth, same nose, same goddamn bastard smirk. He was identical in every way to the man Edward knew except one.

He loved Ed back.

The blonde remembered many a night in Amestris where he'd lie in bed, dreaming, wanting Roy Mustang with everything he had. No matter how hard he tried, he was never able to have Mustang. He'd remained elusive to the very end.

Then Ed found Roy Moretti, and he forgot about Mustang. He knew that Moretti was not Mustang; Edward wasn't substituting one for the other. He knew better than that.

Really.


	7. Definitions

**A/N:** I got the idea for this in the middle of my vocab test in AP English.

**Definitions**

_Paramour: one who is unlawfully and immorally a lover or a mistress._

Ed was not the colonel's mistress. He wasn't even a girl. How dare Al insinuate something like that! The nerve of that boy…

Fullmetal's angry thoughts began when Alphonse mentioned casually that Edward was the colonel's paramour. Ed, not knowing what the word meant, looked it up in the dictionary. The definition bothered him to no end.

_One who is unlawfully and immorally a lover or a mistress…_

Unlawfully? Yes.

Immorally? Also yes.

Lover? Most definitely.

But, of all things… a _mistress_?

The cosmos were conspiring against him.


	8. Have You?

**A/N:** I got the idea for this one while copying down grammar notes for Japanese. The item that we were writing down was "Have you…/No, I haven't…yet". My RoyEd buddy turned to me and just went, "Can you imagine them having this conversation?" So I did. XD

**Have You?**

Roy had been seeing Edward for a number of months. Many things had been said (and done), but there was one subject that the blonde continuously avoided. Was he embarrassed? Roy decided to ask him directly about it.

Glancing over at the blonde, he asked, "Ed, have you…"

Ed, knowing exactly what he was asking, fidgeted nervously. "No, I haven't… yet." He cast a shy look at Roy.

"All right, then… I suppose I'll just have to teach you how," Mustang murmured in the blonde's ear, making him blush. Roy handed Ed his car keys. "Lesson one: starting the engine."


	9. A Heavy Rainstorm

**A/N:** It was raining the whole weekend at our indoor kite festival, and this came to mind as I was watching the fliers perform.

**A Heavy Rainstorm**

A heavy rainstorm. A walk down the front steps. A shout. "Ed, are you crazy? You'll catch your death out here!"

A flash of lightning. A shake of the head. "I won't. I never do."

A sigh. "Come on, I'm bringing you back inside." A gentle tug.

A few steps forward. A stop. "Mustang… Roy … I like you. I really like you. I might… I might even love you."

A moment's hesitation. A question. "You're serious?"

A slight blush. A nod, embarrassed. "Yes."

A step to close the distance. A kiss, long and slow.

A love that will bloom.


End file.
